


Coffee and Chocolate

by caz251



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Rodney has a suspicious mind and is worried about how Evan is getting his information.





	Coffee and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the world of Stargate Atlantis, still only on the first series. Written for the comment-fic prompt Stargate Atlantis, Rodney McKay / Evan Lorne, should he be worried that Evan seems to know so much about him?

Rodney McKay was worried, not in the worried the wraith are about to invade Atlantis worried, but rather the type of worry that came from a difficult problem that he wasn’t able to solve quickly because he was still missing some of the facts. Rodney was a brilliant man, a genius in fact, and although he didn’t like to admit it he knew that he was a bit lacking when it came to understanding some social interactions or conventions. In social situations he was definitely not the expert in the field, but he didn’t like to draw attention to his inadequacies so he would figure out the situation himself without seeking John out to help him.

It had all started with Evan Lorne bringing him a cup of coffee, something that was not vexing in itself, many members of the exhibition would bring him coffee when he was working, either to fuel him to keep him going or in an attempt to shut him up. No what was vexing was the coffee itself, it was his coffee, but not from his stash. He knew he was a bit of a coffee snob and he kept his stash of coffee secure in his quarters and none of it was missing. It could just be that Evan drank the same coffee as him, but he knew that wasn’t true as he had seen the other man drink the swill they passed off as coffee in the mess and enjoying it.

If it had just been the coffee he might have let it rest as a mystery to discover when he had the chance, but Evan just seemed to know things about him he shouldn’t. The other man had given him some chocolate the other day, again his favourite and not exactly cheap, or the sort of thing that you would be able to just get aboard Atlantis. Evan would have had to of had the chocolate brought on the supply run that the Daedalus had made. It was nice of him that he seemed to be providing him with his favourite thins, and Rodney knew enough to know that the other man was trying to soften him up to get something from him.

What he was worried about was where the other man seemed to be getting his information from. Everyone knew that he had expensive tastes when it came to chocolate and coffee, but not many people knew which ones were his favourites. He did wonder if Evan had been getting his information from John, but then he realised that even his best friend didn’t know which chocolate he preferred.

Rodney stole a look across the mess hall to where Evan was sat alone with his sketchbook, not an uncommon occurrence in the least, wondering if he should just ask him. Realising that it would be the quickest way to get answers he abandoned the rest of his lunch that he had been mutilating with his fork while the thought and made his way to Evan’s table.

Sneaking a look at the sketchbook he was surprised to see an incredibly detailed drawing of himself, the detail itself was not surprising Lorne was a great artist but the subject wasn’t what he expected.

“That’s good.” He spoke alerting Evan to his presence, “We need to talk.”

Rodney took the seat opposite him, and not waiting for a response to his statement he then just began to speak. “What are you wanting Lorne, I can’t figure it out. There are no major adjustments to be done to any of the Jumpers, I am not working on anything for you at the moment that you would want me to focus on, I just don’t get that you aren’t telling me what you are trying to bribe me for.”

Evan looked a bit startled by the questioning but before he could answer Rodney was speaking again, “How do you know my favourites? Who told you? Where are you getting your information from?”

Evan just chuckled, passing over the sketchbook. “I’m observant, I notice things and I write them down.

Rodney flipped through the sketchbook, finding multiple drawings of him with little notes scribbled all around the edges of his image. There was even one of him eating chocolate, and all the little facts Evan had discovered as well. He looked at the other man who was watching him carefully no doubt for his reaction. “So the bribes?”

“Aren’t bribes.” Evan stated, “They were just me doing something nice for you, you were having a bad day.”

Rodney stared at him, trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle in his head together, and only managing to come up with one solution. “You like me?” He asked a little unsure of the whole situation.

Evan just smiled at him, “Yes.”

“Oh.” Rodney really wasn’t sure what to say in response, so he busied himself with looking through the sketchbook.

“Would you take a walk with me this evening?” Evan asked, “I would like to take you out for dinner, but my options are a bit limited here, so a walk and a picnic on the East Pier?”

“A date?” he asked as he handed the sketchbook back. When Evan confirmed that he meant a date he just nodded as he stood. “That would be acceptable.”

Shutting himself in his lab for the rest of the afternoon he thought about that evening. He hadn’t been on a date for a while, and it would be nice for a change not to be the one figuring out how to make it a date like he had tried for a few different people in the past. If Evan wanted to woo him, well Rodney wasn’t going to complain. Not now that he knew what the other man wanted at least.


End file.
